


Big in Japan

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Community: marvel_100, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is either way less pervy than the tags make it sound, or way more. I still can't decide which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marvel_100 challenge "Tentacles".

"Ow." Peter winced and grimaced as Johnny swabbed antiseptic over his back. The remains of his costume lay on the floor beside his bed, the spandex blend shredded in several places and bloodstained in others. Getting dragged along the side of a building - all rough brick, at that - by a mechanical tentacle... _thing_ was so _not_ listed in the brochure. He should demand a refund.

"So, Ock; I mean, Octavius. He's like, some sort of genius, right?" Johnny was doing his best to be gentle with the gashes on Peter's back, but it wasn't going so well.

Peter nodded. "Sort of a crazy genius at the moment, but yeah. Why?" He looked over his shoulder to see Johnny shrug.

"Well, if he's so smart and all, what's he still doing _here_?"

Peter attempted to work this out, and failed miserably. "What?"

"I mean, he's got the tentacle things, right?" Peter nodded again; this was fairly obvious to... everyone. "So why's he still here? The guy'd be _huge_ in Japan!"

Peter blinked, then turned slightly to look Johnny in the eye.

"You know, I love you. But occasionally, these thoughts should remain in your head."

"I know. Sue's been saying the same thing since I was six."


End file.
